The invention relates to a rock lifting device having a wide range of applications. It is capable of being used not only with a crane, but can also be used with backhoes and other earth excavating equipment.
In the past it has been necessary to break large rocks up into small pieces before they could be lifted in the bucket of earth moving equipment. This has been quite costly in terms of man hours and equipment necessary to break the rocks into such small sizes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel rock lifting device that can be utilized quickly by merely drilling a hole into the rock, after which the rock lifting device is inserted and the rock can then be lifted upwardly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel rock lifting device that is economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel rock lifting device that can be marketed at a reasonable price.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel rock lifting device that will prevent much unnecessary breaking of rocks into smaller sizes in order to have them moved.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel rock lifting device that will be easily adaptable for use with many earth moving pieces of equipment.